All of Lights
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: Di bawah langit malam yang bertaburan cahaya bintang, mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka—yang tidak bisa tidur waktu itu—dengan Junpei yang berusaha menenangkan Hamuko. — Junpei, Hamuko.


"Nggak bisa tidur!"

Hamuko mengerang pelan. Berguling-guling di ranjangnya, dia memeluk gulingnya dengan erat dan mengambil ponselnya di meja dekat ranjangnya. Aah, tidak ada pesan—yang ada hanya foto dirinya dan Junpei yang dia jadikan _wallpaper_.

"Bosan …." Hamuko mengeluh pelan sembari bangun dari posisinya dan melihat langit. "… hujan, dan—"

_**Ctar!**_

"—kyaa!"

Hamuko terperanjat. Dia segera bersembunyi di balik selimutnya dan menggigil ketakutan. Dengan gerak patah-patah, dia mengambil ponselnya dan segera mengirim pesan ke Junpei.

_Jun, kamu masih bangun, nggak?_

Dia mengirimnya dengan cepat dan gemetaran di tangannya. Petir-petir masih menari-nari, beradu dengan petir lain dalam kekuatannya—_ctar!ctar!ctar!_—dan berduet dengan air hujan.

_**Pip Pop.**_

Junpei membalasnya dengan cepat. Hamuko segera membuka ponselnya dan membaca balasannya.

_Masih, kenapa Hamuko? Mau ikut main game?_

Hamuko segera membalas pesannya.

_Mau! Makasih, aku nanti ke sana, ya!_

Hamuko segera bangun dari ranjangnya dan mengambil _cardigan_ jingga miliknya. Memasukkan ponselnya di kantung piyamanya, dia keluar secara perlahan dari kamarnya dan berjalan perlahan-lahan ketika melewati kamar Mitsuru. Merasa aman, dia segera menuruni tangga dan segera ke kamar Junpei.

_**Tok Tok Tok.**_

"Yaaa, aku datang! Hamu—"

Junpei segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan Hamuko segera memeluknya. Mencoba menghilangkan ketakutannya, mencoba menulikan telinganya dari bunyi sambaran petir yang bagaikan mencari mangsa.

"—ko?"

* * *

><p>— <em><strong>All of Lights<strong>_** —**

_**p**__**airing**_**:** **J**unpei **I**./** H**amuko **S**.

**Persona 3 Portable **_belongs with _**Atlus**

_**w**__**arning**_**:**_**OOC**__ness,_ _**misstypo**_**(s) **(biasanya FFn . net ngilangin spasi =_=),_** plotless, **_ada bahasa sehari-hari, _**crackpair, timeline—at summer**__, __**friendship **_gagal?

_**s**__**ummary**_**:** Di bawah langit malam yang bertaburan cahaya bintang, mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka—yang tidak bisa tidur waktu itu—dengan Junpei yang berusaha menenangkan Hamuko. — Junpei, Hamuko.

_**genre**_**: **_humor _/ _friendship—slight romance_

_**d**__**on't like? **__**d**__**on't read!**_

_**RnR, please?**_

**.**

_**S T A R T !**_

* * *

><p>"Jadi …."<p>

Hamuko segera menceritakan maksudnya ke kamar Junpei dengan sedikit berteriak ketakutan ketika petir menyambar. Junpei mangut-mangut sembari mematikan PS2 miliknya.

"Kamu takut petir, gitu?"

Hamuko mengangguk kuat. Dia semakin mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Junpei dan menggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Junpei.

"Hei Hamuko, apa kamu nggak merasa ini terlalu … berlebihan?" Junpei—dengan wajah yang memerah—sedikit mencoba memperingati Hamuko. "Iya, aku tahu kamu takut petir, tapi—"

_**Ctar!**_

"—kyaa!"

Hamuko semakin membenamkan kepalanya dan mencengkram kaus hitam Junpei kuat-kuat. Takut, itu yang dia rasakan. Dia tidak perduli dengan reaksi Junpei—yang wajahnya sudah sangatsangat memerah—ketika dia berposisi demikian. Dia hanya butuh satu, **petir itu berhenti menyambar**.

Junpei hanya menghela nafas dan membelai rambut Hamuko—yang dia gerai—dengan lembut sembari berbisik kepadanya, "Hamuko, itu hanya petir, tidak akan menyambarmu kalau kau ada di dalam ruangan, tenang saja."

Hamuko menggeleleng kuat. Dia semakin membenamkan kepalanya dan mengeratkan cengkramannya—yang jujur, itu sedikit membuat Junpei kesakitan. Dengan sedikit merintih, Junpei berusaha menenangkan Hamuko dengan lembut.

_**CTAR!**_

Hamuko segera memeluk Junpei ketika petir besar menyambar-nyambar tanpa Junpei bisa cegah. Wajah Junpei semakin merah layaknya tomat segar yang telah terpetik penanamnya. Bukan, bukannya dia tidak suka, tapi—hei, yang memeluknya itu perempuan! Kalau Yukari sih tidak masalah—karena Junpei sudah lama mengenalnya, tapi ini Hamuko, yang baru menjadi sahabatnya tiga bulan yang lalu! Bagaimana kalau—

"… Junpei." Hamuko mulai terisak. "Junpei, Junpei!"

Junpei tergugu sejenak. _Err, perempuan itu memang menyusahkan, tapi … dia sahabatku! Ayolah Junpei, jangan kehilangan kontrol!_

Sebuah pelukan yang mengerat menyadarkan Junpei. Tersenyum dengan wajah yang masih memerah, dia membalas pelukan Hamuko dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya agar ia tenang.

"Sudah, sudah." Junpei mengeratkan pelukannya agar Hamuko tenang. "Hujannya sudah reda, lihat saja."

Hamuko menggeleleng pelan. Dia membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Junpei dan menangis kesenggukan. Junpei hanya bisa mencoba menenangkannya dengan terkadang mengecup dahi Hamuko dan menghapus air matanya.

"Hamuko, hujannya sudah reda, sungguh. Buka saja matamu dan lihat keluar jendela," ucapnya sembari mencoba mengangkat wajah Hamuko dan menyuruhnya melihat keluar jendela. Hamuko hanya menurut dan mencoba melihatnya.

Langit malam yang mulai mencerah dengan taburan bintang yang bagaikan manik di gaun mewah Ratu Elizabeth, bagaikan cahaya panggung Hollywood yang siap menyambut para artis dan aktris—indah ….

"Sayangnya tidak ada pelangi di malam hari …," keluh Hamuko pelan. Sadar dengan posisinya, dia segera melepas pelukannya dan membuang muka dengan wajah memerah.

Junpei hanya tertawa gugup dan menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah memerah. Mereka terpaku sejenak dalam keheningan sebelum tertawa bersama.

Hamuko bangun dari duduknya dan mulai angkat bicara, "Oh ya, mau cokelat panas, Junpei? Aku ingin minum cokelat panas sambil lihat bintang di depan asrama—aku sebenarnya ingin ke atap, tapi di kunci Mitsuru-_senpai_. Bagaimana?"

Junpei hanya tertawa kecil sebelum mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum, "Ayo!"

* * *

><p>Mereka tengah duduk di tangga depan pintu asrama dengan kedua tangan mengenggam segelas coklat panas. Malam ini memang dingin walaupun sedang musim panas—bahkan membuat Junpei yang hanya memakai kaos hitam bermodel <em>tank-top<em> kedinginan.

"Jadi, kau sebenarnya kenapa barusan?" tanya Junpei dengan sedikit menggigil. Oh bodohnya dia, lupa memakai—paling tidak—sweater tipis berlengan panjang miliknya atau jaket berkerah _hoddie_ coklat miliknya.

Hamuko yang baru saja sadar kalau Junpei kedinginan, hanya tertawa kecil dan merespon, "Kamu kedinginan, Junpei? Mau pakai _cardigan_-ku?"

Junpei hanya menggeleleng dengan tegas, "Nggak usah. Untuk Hamuko saja."

Hamuko berusaha membujuk Junpei agar dia mau memakai _cardigan_ jingga miliknya dengan beralasan barangkali dia malah masuk angin dan tidak bisa berangkat nanti pagi. Junpei menggeleleng berulang-ulang, mencoba menolak tawaran Hamuko.

"Ayolah, piyamaku panjang, kok! Tetap hangat, kok!"

Junpei menggeleleng sembari menghela nafas, "Bukan gitu, Hamuko, maksudku itu …." Junpei terlihat ragu, "err, ukuranku sama kamu kan beda."

Hamuko _cengo_. Perlahan, iris _carmine_ miliknya membesar dengan bibir terkatup rapat dan menepuk dahinya keras.

"… aku lupa."

Junpei tertawa kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut Hamuko pelan dan sedikit menyesap cokelat panasnya, mencoba mengurangi dingin yang menggerayanginya.

"_Capricorn!_" Hamuko berseru dengan semangat. "Itu rasi _capricorn_!"

Telunjuk lentiknya menujuk taburan bintang yang berbentuk rasi bintang. Menunjuk-nujuk bintang yang membentuk rasi, dia beberapa kali berseru senang dan tersenyum lebar.

"Senang sekali kelihatannya," celetuk Junpei heran ketika selesai menyesap cokelat panas. "Kamu suka sekali bintang ya Hamuko?"

Hamuko mengangguk semangat. Dia menuruni tangga pintu asrama dan membentangkan kedua tangannya sembari berputar beberapa kali di bawah cahaya para bintang, mencoba menikmati hal yang sangat jarang terjadi di musim panas.

Junpei hanya tersenyum tipis dan meletakkan cokelat panasnya di tangga. Melangkah dengan berirama menuruni tangga, dia menengadahkan kepalanya ke tirai hitam bermanik bintang itu dan mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Memang indah, ya. Bintang di musim panas memang luar biasa seperti biasanya." Junpei berkomentar dengan sedikit terpesona sembari mencoba menghitung—satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, … um. Sampai di mana tadi?—bintang-bintang yang membentuk rasi dan melepas topinya.

Hamuko mengangguk semangat dengan senyumnya yang melebar dan merespon, "Tentu saja! Wow, tidak kusangka kalau kepalamu bagus juga, Junpei."

"Apa itu sindiran?" Junpei meresponnya balik dengan kesal. "Oke, oke, maaf kalau aku botak. Terima kasih sekali Nona Seikatsu."

Hamuko hanya tertawa kecil sembari meminta maaf dan memandang langit dengan sangat terpesona. Dia kembali memandang langit sebelum kembali duduk di tangga dan menyesap cokelat panasnya yang belum tersentuh olehnya.

"Junpei."

Junpei—yang masih berdiri—memandang Hamuko dengan kebingungan.

"Kita jadi sahabat selamanya, kan?"

Junpei mengangguk sembari tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja!"

"Janji?"

Junpei mengangguk dengan riang sembari mengenggam erat tangan Hamuko. "Tentu saja! Ah, ayo kita masuk ke asrama lagi. Sudah jam dua, lho."

Hamuko mengangguk. Dia bangun dari duduknya dan mengambil kedua cangkir cokelat panas dari meja dan tersenyum, "Baik!"

Di bawah cahaya gemerlapan para bintang, terbentuklah sebuah ikatan diantara dua insan itu—sebuah **persahabatan sejati.**

**Bagaimana denganmu?**

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>A<strong>__ll __**o**__f __**L**__ight – __**E**__nd_—

* * *

><p>AN:

Singkat? Iya, memang. Saya lagi ngejar waktu. Saya … sedang UAS ._.v /mbadungkamu

Yah, terima kasih untuk **(at)kkurogane** di twitter yang mau nemenin saya _fangirling_-an soal yuu-yosu. Hei, nanti _squeal_-_squeal_ lagi soal yuu-yosu, ya? ;3 /salah

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>M<strong>__ind __**t**__o __**R**__eview?_


End file.
